pansy oops
by timeturneruser
Summary: alright people this story was taken over by cjforever and is putting her unquie spin on the tale so please find the story and read it you may enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter like many others were wondering what happened the night of the Yule ball for the tri-wizard Completion. It was discovered that someone put a one night stand lust potion in the punch nobody remembered that night one of the things that the potion did to make it a true one night stand.

That was a month ago and he was sitting and enjoying a good breakfast when he screaming coming from the slytherin tables. He looked up and saw it was pansy parents he caught a little bit of the conversation. " what do you mean you are pregnant and don't know who the father is?" her mother asked.

He assumed she was calmly telling her what happened the night of the Yule ball he was laughing by this point. He figured that Malfoy would be the one she had the one night stand with.

Her heard father yell " ostendo sum parentes" everyone looked up at that point everyone knew the parents would be revealed.

It first went to pansy's womb and danced around the Slytherin table no one there was the father it continued until it reached his table. He was sitting at the end with Hermione and Ron sighed in relief as it passed him. It finally came to him then the spell released letters ' Mother Pansy Parkinson and Father Harry Potter.'

Harry felt himself going fain the couldn't believe his one night stand was with pansy no way that's not possibly. He saw her father walking over to him Harry was looking for a quick escape but knew it would make matters worse. He waited he finally stood in front of him " I as the Lord of the Perkinson Family demand you marry my daughter."

He couldn't believe it her father was going to force him to marry her he was stumbling for words. Finally The headmaster stepped in " surly sir you don't escape them to marry at a young age and they barely know each other."

Her father lost it " I want my daughter to be a honest woman I don't want my heir nor his born out of wedlock I understand what happened but cant you see the importance."

Harry stood and sighed " I would be more then happy to do it sir but maybe you could give me one or 2 months to get to know her we have rivals ever since coming here."

The man looked down at him and smiled " a man with a good head on his shoulders I like that and I accept at the end of the 2 moths the wedding will take place."

Her parents walked out of the hall Harry walked over to were pansy was seated offered her his hand " please lets go talk Pansy."

She took his hand but you could see the conflict on her face he took her to a empty class room and they each took a seat. " Pansy I know we don't get along and this is being thrust upon on us and we never did anything to hate each other maybe we could start over and get to know one anther."

She looked at him and mixture of emotions passed her face she sighed " Harry I wouldn't have said no if this didn't happen but it did and we need to make it work. So what I am saying is yes I will start over but don't expect it to be easy."

He understood were she was coming from " well I am glad its Sunday lets play a question game and get to know the basics."

She laughed " good idea lets play."

Harry- Full Name

Pansy- Pansy Ann Perkinson

Harry- Harry James Potter

Pansy- favorite subject

Harry- Defense Against the dark arts

Pansy - Runes

Harry- Least Favorite Subject

Pansy- Potions

Harry- at least we have that in common

Pansy- Favorite Color

Harry - Green

Pansy- Black

By this point the door busted open and in walked Draco, Ron and Hermione " pansy I cant believe you are actually trying to make this work."

Pansy was tearing up " Draco I am doing this because I want to and plus I rather with the babies father and he has never given me a reason to hate him you are like a brother to me don't turn on me."

Draco sneered " when the dark lord comes for him I will be sure he kills you and takes the child you are dead you best stay out of the Slytherin dorms."

He walked away Ron was red " Harry its best you stay out to because as long as you are with that bitch you will never be a true lion."

He grabbed Hermione and walked out they both grabbed each other and cried they leaned on each other and walked to the headmasters office. They finally guessed the password they were walking up the stairs when they heard voices. " yes Snape I know we got to keep Harry from Pansy she will foul up the plans we need to get rid of that baby in her."

They both gasped and ran out of there as fast as they could they ran down to the village and she cried out Perkinson Mansion.

( Authors Note- Were this goes and were it starts is up to the author who wants to continue this story. I Am throwing ideas out there so email if you want this story or email and let me know you are taking it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
